Dilemma:
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Tunteidensa salailusta ei seuraa koskaan mitään hyvää ja Amy oppii sen kovemman kautta.
1. Chapter 1

**Luku 1:**

"Hei Ames.."  
Jeff kysyi Amyltä epävarmana sillä vaikka hän olikin juuri äsken tehnyt kaikkensa saadakseen punakutrisen naisen, joka tunnettiin painipiireissä paremmin Litana ja oli kenties hänen läheisin ystävänsä, kiinni niin nyt käsittämätön nolouden tunne valtasi hänet.

"Moi Jeff."  
Amy vastasi miehelle takaisin hurmaava hymy huulillaan ja hänen silmänsä tuikkivat puhtaasta mielihyvästä hänen huomatessaan Jeffin vastaavan hänen hymyynsä. Hieman hämmentyneen ja paikasta irrallaan olevan näköisenä, mutta vastasi kuitenkin.

"Luulen tuntevani sinut sen verran hyvin, että tiedän, ettet sinä juokse viittä korttelia edes minun perässäni vain tullaksesi sanomaan moi, joten mistä nyt kiikastaa?"  
Amy kysyi Jeffiltä, uteliaana kuulemaan miehen vastauksen ja hän pystyi tuntemaan sydämensä hyppäämään kurkkuun kun Jeff kohotti päätään ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin noilla hypnotisoivilla, kirkkaanvihreillä silmillään.

Ei ollut nimittäin mikään salaisuus, että Amy Christine Dumas oli palavasti ihastunut mieheen nimeltä Jeffrey Nero Hardy, oli ollut jo viimeiset puoli vuotta.  
Kaikki hänen ystävänsä ja työkaverinsa tuntuivat huomaavan hänen ihastumisensa.. kaikki muut paitsi se kaikista tärkein, Jeff itse.  
Amy tiesi että Jeff piti häntä vain hyvänä ystävänään eikä minään muuna.  
Tuo nuori mies piti häntä sinä tyttönä, jolle tämä voisi tulla vuodattamaan kaikki syvimmät ajatuksensa ja unelmansa tietäen, että Amy kyllä kuuntelisi.  
Ei sillä, että Amy olisi valittanut siitä, että juuri hän oli se ihminen, jolle Jeff uskoutui asioissaan.  
Hän rakasti sitä, kun mies saapui hänen luokseen purkamaan itseään, sillä Jeffin ajatusmaailma ja olemus kiehtoivat häntä.  
Mutta Amy tiesi myös, että Jeff ei ikinä pystyisi tuntemaan samoin häntä kohtaan sillä hän tiesi ettei hän ollut sellainen tyttö, johon Jeff voisi ihastua. Hän olisi vain pelkkä hyvä ystävä ja todennäköisesti tulisi aina sellaisena pysymäänkin.

Amy havahtui hereille enemmän kuin lievän katkeruuden täyttämistä ajatuksistaan huomatessaan Jeffin tuijottavan häntä hieman omituisesti mutta hän väläytti hymyn miehelle ja tämä pyöräytti silmiään turhautuneen näköisenä.

"Kuuntelitko sinä edes minua?"  
Jeff kysyi Amyltä kuulostaen hieman hermostuneelta mikä sai Amyn kysymään itseltään, että miksi.

"Ahh.. sori Jeffro, olin hieman omissa ajatuksissani äsken."  
Amy vastasi Jeffille jonka vihreät silmät välähtivät pienesti hänen virnuillessaan Amylle juuri sillä Jeff Hardymäisellä tavalla, jota Amy niin kovasti rakasti.

Jeff naurahti kevyesti lahjoittaen Amylle loisteliaan hymyn mikä sai naisen haltioituneeksi.  
"Niin minä huomasin kyllä, näytit olevan niin syvällä ajatuksissasi että hetken ajan minusta jo tuntui että en saisi sinua herätettyä transsistasi millään."  
Jeff vitsaili ja Amy ynähti pienesti esittäen että hänellä ei ollut mitään sydämensä päällä ja hän huokaisi ääneti helpotuksesta huomatessaan Jeffin olevan itsekin sen verran omissa maailmoissaan, ettei tämä huomannut hänen vaisua käytöstään.

"Joten mitä asiaa sinulla olikaan?"  
Amy kysyi uudelleen ja huomasi, kuinka Jeff veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin vastasi hänelle mitään.

"Tämä on hieman noloa kun me ollaan oltu jo niin kauan hyviä ystäviä ja tämä kaikki tapahtui niin äkkiä, mutta.."  
Jeff vastasi Amylle haparoiden, varoen katsomasta naista silmiin mikä sai kysyvän ilmeen nousevan Amyn kasvoille. Mitä sellaista asiaa Jeffillä oikein mahtaisi olla, mitä hän ei pystyisi kertomaan hänelle normaalisti ilman kangerteluja, tämä kun yleensä oli sen verran suorapuheinen.

Amy päätti antaa järjen voittaa tunteen ennen kuin hänen ylivilkkaaksi muuttunut mielikuvituksensa kerkeäisi saamaan hänestä yliotteen, sellaisesta ei ollut tämän miehen kanssa koskaan ennekään seurannut mitään hyvää hänelle itselleen.

"Ajattelin että voisitko sinä mitenkään mainostaa minua Patricialle, niin kuin mainita aina aiheen vierestä minun hyviä puoliani ja sellaista?"  
Jeff kysyi Amyltä silmät toivosta kimallellen ja vaikka Amy vastustelikin tuota ajatusta jo pelkästään sen takia, ettei hänen sydämensä särkyisi uudelleen hän tiesi silti, mitä hän tulisi Jeffille vastaamaan.

_Hän ei kykenisi sanomaan miehelle ei._

_Ei silloin, kun tämä katsoi häntä tuolla tavalla suoraan silmiin._

Amy huokaisi raskaasti miettiessään kaikkia niitä viimeisiäkin mahdollisuuksiaan, jotka nyt valuivat suoraan likaviemäriin hänen silmiensä edessä ja häntä kylmäsi epätoivosta.  
"Hyvä on Jeffro, minä voin yrittää mutten kuitenkaan mene lupaamaan, että siitä tulisi yhtään mitään sillä minä en ole Trish enkä tunne hänen mielenoikkujaan."

Amy vastasi Jeffille joka hymyili hänelle niin kiitollisena että se sai Amyn jo miltei katumaan tuota sopimusta, minkä hän oli juuri tuon sinihiuksisen miehen kanssa solminut.

_Melkein, muttei kuitenkaan tarpeeksi._

Jeff virnisti hänelle leikkisä pilke silmissään takaisin ja nipisti häntä pienesti poskesta.  
"Älä huoli siitä, jätä tuo hurmaamispuoli kokonaan minun huolekseni."  
Jeff naurahti iloisena ja kuullessaan sen, miten iloiseksi Jeff menikään hänen vastauksestaan Amy tunsi jonkun tärkeän asian menevän rikki sisällään.

"Olen aivan varma ettei hän voi vastustaa sinua Jeffrey."  
Amy vastasi tekohymy huulillaan mutta Jeff oli sen verran ekstaasissa hänen sanoistaan ettei hän taaskaan huomannut sitä katkeruutta ja alakuloa, mikä piili hänen sanojensa takana.

(Tietenkään Patricia ei voi vastustaa häntä, kuka tyttö maan päällä muka voisi?)  
Amy mietti synkästi mutta piti kuitenkin myötäilevän hymyn huulillaan varoen paljastamasta sitä kateellisuuden määrää, mitä hän todellisuudessa tunsi.

Hän ei tahtonut sotkea edes sitä yhtä asiaa, mikä heillä oli – heidän ystävyyttään omien tunteidensa takia. Se etteivät he olisi edes ystäviä olisi hänelle varmasti liikaa ja Amy tiesi sen kyllä paremmin kuin hyvin.

"Kiitos Ames, minä tiesin että minä voisin luottaa sinuun!"Jeff naurahti tyytyväisenä halatessaan Amyä lämpimästi ja juoksahti sitten pois yhtä nopeasti kuin oli siihen hänen vierelleen ilmestynytkin jättäen Amyn miettimään yksinään sitä, millaisen virheen hän oli juuri saattanut tehdä.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luku 2: **

Amy saapui sinä aamuna divojen pukuhuoneeseen tuntia aikaisemmin kuin yleensä, sillä vaikka hän ei todellakaan ollut aamuihminen ei hän ollut pystynyt saamaan unta koko yönä.  
Hän oli kelannut mielessään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen sitä keskustelua, jonka hän oli käynyt Jeffin kanssa ennen kuin hän oli saapunut asunnolleen ja se oli vainonnut häntä läpi yön kuten myös se katse, jonka Jeff oli häneen luonut kysyessään häneltä palvelusta.

Palvelusta, jota Amy ei olisi missään nimessä halunnut tehdä mutta hän tiesi, että hän siltikin tulisi tekemään sen sillä hän halusi nähdä Jeffin olevan onnellinen.

Jos Trish saisi hänet onnelliseksi, niin silloin hän auttaisi ystäväänsä saamaan unelmiensa naisen, vaikkakin se sitten tulisi merkitsemään Amyn oman sydämen särkymistä.

"Pahuksen Jeff Hardy!"  
Amy tiuskaisi vihaisena ja löi äkäisenä lokeronsa metallisen oven kiinni niin lujaa, että se ponnahti saranoiltaan ja irtosi puoliksi lokerosta. Ikään kuin jo tuossa ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi harmia näin aamusta kun Amy joutui nyt miettimään miten hän selittäisi tämän Vincelle, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä hänen ja Jeffin eilispäiväinen puheenaihe – Patricia Stratageous, sattui astumaan pukuhuoneen ovesta sisälle.

Nähdessään tilanteen Trishin silmät siristyivät puhtaasta huolesta ja hän tiputti laukkunsa rientäessään Amyn vierelle katsoakseen, mikä hänen punakutrisella ystävättärellään oli hätänä.  
Amy näki silmäkulmastaan Trishin, joka kiiruhti hänen luokseen ja pyyhki äkkiä mielestään kaiken sen vihan ja katkeruuden, mitä hän tunsi tuota vaaleaa Kanadalaiskollegaansa kohtaan Jeffin tunnustuksen takia. Ei hän pystyisi vihaamaan Patriciaa, ei vaikka tämä sattuikin nyt olemaan se syy, minkä takia Amy koki olonsa niin surkeaksi.  
Trish oli kuitenkin hänen läheisin ystävättärensä ja mitä ihanin ihminen, eikä hän voisi antaa omien ongelmiensa tulla heidän väliinsä ja pilata heidän suhdettaan.

"Amy.. Ames onko sinulla jokin hätänä?"  
Trish kysyi kuulostaen rehellisen huolestuneelta ja Amy kohotti hasselinruskean katseensa Trishiin maalaten iloisen valehymyn huulilleen.

"Ei minulla mitään, jotakin ongelmia tuon typerän lokerikon avaamisen kanssa. Luulisi Vincen olevan sen verran varakas, että hän pystyisi kustantamaan meille paremmat lokerot."  
Amy vastasi ja päästi sanojensa vakuutukseksi ilmoille vielä heleän naurahduksen. Patricia katsoi häntä hetken vinoon mutta virnisti hänelle sitten ovelasti ollessaan samaa mieltä.

"Jos ne menevät pelkästä vetämisestä noin pahasti rikki niin siinä tapauksessa taidat olla oikeassa."  
Trish myönsi nyökäten pienesti ja osoitti sitten kummeksuvan katseen ja epäuskoisen virneen Amyn suuntaan mikä sai punakutrisen divan kohottamaan kulmiaan kysyvästi.

"Sinä olet täällä tähän aikaan aamusta. Mitä sellaista on maailmassa saattanut tapahtua joka on voinut saada sen minun kauan tuntemani Amy Dumasin edes hereille näin aikaisin?"  
Trish osoitti sarkasmia tihkuvan kysymyksensä Amylle joka vain kohotteli olkiaan esittäen ettei tiennyt tuohon kysymykseen vastausta.

"En tiedä, heräsin aikaisin eikä minua pahemmin huvittanut istua yksin tyhjässä asunnossani joten ajattelin että mitä minä oikein menetän, jos lähtisin tulemaan jo tänne."  
Amy valehteli ja Trish näytti uskovan hänen selityksensä, sillä ainakaan lisäkysymyksiä ei enää sadellut tuosta aiheesta, tosin se sai Patrician siirtämään heidän keskustelunsa siihen suuntaan, johon Amy itse ei olisi toivonut sen menevän - keskusteluun miehistä ja ihmissuhteista.

"Joten.." Trish aloitti tietäväinen hymy huulillaan ja se tietty pilke silmissään, mikä sai Amyn tajuamaan, että hän oli taas kerran saanut puhuttua itsensä onnistuneesti ansaan.  
".. asut vieläkin yksin? Ei miehiä eikä treffailuja sitten Jasonin - älä vaan sano, ettet ole vieläkään päässyt hänestä ylitse."  
Trish kysyi Amyltä joka pyöräytti kyllästyneesti silmiään vaalean Kanadalaisnaisen kyselyille.

"En ole vain onnistunut tapaamaan ketään sopivaa vielä, tiedäthän sinä millainen minä olen Trish, ikuinen romantikko ja kaikkea sellaista. Neiti en-syöksy-suin päin-suhteisiin."  
Amy naurahti pienesti yrittäen lyödä koko jutun leikiksi mutta Patricia ei mennyt tuohon lankaan vaan päinvastoin tuijotti häntä totinen katse kauniin sinisissä silmissään.

Amy huomasi tämän katseen ja naurahti hämmentyneenä.  
"Mitä?"

"Ames, minusta sinun todellakin tulisi päästä eteenpäin. Jay on jo tehnyt niin Candicen kanssa ja ethän sinä varmaankaan tahdo toisten ajattelevan että surkuttelet yhä hänen peräänsä?"  
Trish kysyi Amyltä lempeästi mutta Amy katsoi ystävätärtään hämmästyneenä siitä, millä tavalla tämä oli käyttäytynyt viimeiset puoli vuotta, siitä lähtien kun tämän kaksi vuotta kestänyt suhde Jasoniin oli loppunut.

"Mistä lähtien minä olen muka välittänyt siitä, mitä muut mahtavat minusta ajatella?"  
Amy kysyi epäuskoisena Patricialta joka vaan hymyili hänelle vakava katse silmissään kootessaan tavaroitaan mukaansa.

"Usko pois Ames, se olisi vain sinun parhaaksesi."  
Patricia sanoi vielä katsahtaen Amyyn viimeisen kerran ennen kuin hän avasi oven ja lähti pois pukuhuoneesta.  
Amy päätti unohtaa että tätä keskustelua oli koskaan edes käyty ja vaihtoi pikaisesti vaatteensa treeniasuunsa lähtien pian Trishin jälkeen kohti treenisalia.  
Juuri sillä hetkellä hänestä tuntui, etteivät pari ylimääräistä tuntia nyrkkeilysäkin kimpussa olisi hänelle laisinkaan pahitteeksi.

Myöhemmin sinä iltapäivänä treeniensä jälkeen Amy istui areenan kahvilassa yhdessä Chris Irvinen kanssa, joka myös lukeutui yhdeksi hänen läheisimmistä ystävistään huolimatta siitä, että heidän painihahmonsa eivät aina olleetkaan kovin hyvissä väleissä keskenään.  
Jeffin ohella Chris oli se toinen miespuolinen ihminen, joka tunsi Amyn kenties paremmin kuin mitä hän tunsi itsekään ja myös heillä oli yhteinen pitkä historia takanaan ja he molemmat arvostivat ja kunnioittivat toisiaan niin kehässä kuin sen ulkopuolellakin.  
Chrisin hulvaton seura tuntui virkistelevältä vaihtelulta verrattuna siihen, että joka kerta kun Jeff saapui juttelemaan Amyn kanssa hän halusi heti saada tietää joka tämä olisi ehtinyt kehua häntä Patricialle ja aina kun Amy kulki Jeffin ohitse hän ei voinut olla painamatta merkille miehen merkitsevää katsetta, jonka tämä häneen loi.

Jos Jeff olisi vain tiennyt, kuinka pahalta Amystä tuntui olla ratkaisevana välikätenä parhaan ystävättärensä ja pitkäaikaisen ihastuksensa, voisi jopa ehkä sanoa rakkautensa, välissä.

Chris huomasi nopeasti kuinka vaitonaiseksi Amy oli muuttunut ja näki sen apaattisen katseen, joka hänen ystävättärensä hasselin ruskeista silmistä nyt paistoi ja se sai huolenrypyt kohoamaan hänen muutoin sileälle otsalleen."Okei punapää, menit nyt taas sinne mielesi "mikä mikä maahan" ja se on jo kolmas kerta meidän keskustelumme aikana joten kerro minulle mikä sinua oikein vaivaa."  
Chris painosti ja Amy huokaisi raskaasti miettiessään, että oliko olemassa mitään asiaa, mitä hän voisi tuolta mieheltä pitää salassa.  
Amy mietti ja tuli siihen tulokseen, että mitä todennäköisimmin ei.

"Minulla on vaan ollut rankkaa viime aikoina. Vince todellakin tahtoo pistää minut koetukselle näiden treenien kanssa ja muutenkin minulla on vielä hieman ongelmia sopeutua siihen muutokseen, että olen taas mukana matseissa."  
Amy vastasi Chrisille puhuen ainakin osittain totta, sillä hänellä todella oli ongelmia sopeutua taas kokopäiväiseen vapaapainijärjestykseen sen jälkeen, kun hänen hahmonsa Lita oli ollut neljä kuukautta jäähyllä kehän ulkopuolella ja ollut mukana vain joissain typerääkin typerämmissä storylineissä.Hän jätti kuitenkin pois puheenaiheen nimeltä Jeff Hardy, sillä Amy tiesi ettei Chris voisi antaa suostumustaan heidän väliselle sopimukselleen, saati sitten ymmärtää, että miksi ihmeessä Amy oikein tahtoi kituuttaa itseään sillä tavalla.

Chris katsoi Amyä sympatia paistaen hänen pistävänsinisistä silmistään ja kumartui pöydän toiselta puolelta ottaen naisen käden lempeästi omaansa.  
"Hyvin sinä tulet pärjäämään Ames, älä siitä huolehdi ja jos sinulle sattuisikin tulemaan joitakin vaikeuksia sopeutua rytmiin uudelleen, niin minä voin käydä juttelemassa Vincelle."  
Chris lupasi ja hänen hellä huolenpitonsa tuntui Amystä niin hyvälle, sillä juuri sillä hetkellä se oli sitä kaikkea, mitä hän tarvitsikin.

"Kiitti Jerky, mutta tuskinpa sille tulee olemaan tarvetta. Tosin saattaisin joskus tarvita apua treenaamisen kanssa, en ole tehnyt sitä niin pitkään aikaan että jotkut liikkeet tuntuvat pelkkänä ajatuksenakin hurjalle."  
Amy vastasi Chrisille joka hymyili hänelle valloittavasti pöydän toiselta puolelta.

"Kutsu vain ja minä tulen luoksesi silmänräpäyksessä."  
Chris vitsaili silmät lapsekkuutta välkkyen ja Amy naurahti miehelle läppäisten tätä hyväntuulisesti päälaelle, pitkästä aikaa hänestä tuntui hyvälle vain olla siinä ja keskustella ystävänsä kanssa kaikista turhista asioista, aivan kuin silloin aiemmin, kun hän oli vielä ollut yhdessä Jasonin kanssa.

Silloin heillä kaikilla neljällä, hänellä, Jasonilla, Chrisillä ja Trishillä oli ollut tapana kerääntyä juuri tämän saman kahvilapöydän ääreen jutustelemaan ja pitämään hauskaa yhdessä ja nyt miettiessään noita asioita Amy yllättyi siitä, kuinka kovasti hän kaipasikaan noita aikoja.  
Ehkä Patricia siis oli ollutkin oikeassa, ainakin osittain. Ehkä hänellä oli vielä olemassa joitakin tunteita Jasonia kohtaan joista hän ei ollut onnistunut pääsemään yli.  
Mutta pian Amy hylkäsi nuo ajatukset yhtä nopeasti kuin mitä ne olivat tuulleet jostain hänen mieleensä.

_Kuinka typerää.._  
Hän mietti hiljaa itsekseen katsellen samalla Chrisiä, joka oli kaivanut akustisen kitaransa kotelosta ja näppäili sitä nyt tunnustelevasti hyvin keskittyneen näköisenä.

_Trish sai minut taas kerran ajattelemaan aivan olemattomia asioita. Miksi minulla muka olisi enää mitään tunteita Jasonia kohtaan?  
Minähän pidän häntä nykyisin vain pelkkänä ystävänä eikä mitään muuta.. Jeff taas puolestaan.._  
Amy mietti uppoutuneena jälleen ajatuksiinsa mutta siitäkin huolimatta hän pystyi tuntemaan jonkun kolmannen henkilön läheisyyden heidän lähellään eikä Amyn tarvinnut edes avata silmiään tietääkseen, kuka se henkilö oli.

"Hei Ames, Irvine."  
Jeff joka oli juuri silloin saapunut jostakin heidän pöytänsä vierelle moikkasi heille. Chris nyökkäsi päätään tervehdykseksi vaivautumatta sen kummemmin juttelemaan kummankaan heidän kanssa mutta Amy nosti katseensa tuntiessaan Jeffin tuijotuksen ihollaan.

"Moi Jeff."  
Amy vastasi tuttavalliseen sävyyn ystävällisesti hymyillen ja Jeff palautti hymyn hänelle takaisin katsellen häntä tutkivasti vihreillä silmillään mikä sai hänen hengityksensä salpautumaan ja pienen punan nousemaan hänen kauniisti päivettyneille poskilleen.

"Moi Amy, tulin vain kysymään, että mahtaako sinulla olla vapaata tänä iltana?"Jeff kysyi yllättäen mikä sai molempien kaverusten, sekä Amyn että Chrisin katseet kiinnittymään Jeffiin, tosin aivan eri syistä.  
Amy tunsi sydämensä alkavan taas tykyttää äskeistä nopeampaa vauhtia. Hänestä tuntui että hän pystyisi niin helposti hukkumaan tuohon kysyvään katseeseen, jonka Jeff hänelle lähetti.

"En tiedä.. ei varmaankaan, anna kun tarkistan."Amy kakisteli kömpelösti sanoissaan ja tunsi punastuvansa laajalti.  
Hän piilotti sen kumartumalla olkalaukkunsa puoleen kaivaakseen sieltä muistikirjansa. Hän tarkasti merkintänsä sille päivälle ennen kuin kääntyi taas Jeffin suuntaan.

"Ei minulla ole mitään varattuna illalle, kuinka niin?"  
Amy kysyi Jeffiltä odottaen jännittyneenä tämän vastausta. Jeff ei tuntunut huomaavan hänen jännittyneisyyttään mutta Chris, sen sijaan, huomasi ja mulkaisi Jeffiä tuimasti ennen kuin nousi tekosyyn nojalla pöydästä, halasi lempeästi Amyä ja lähti kahvilasta siirtyen kuitenkin sen ovelle pitääkseen tilannetta silmällä.

"Olet ollut melko omituinen viime aikoina, jotenkin kovin surullisen oloinen joten ajattelin viedä sinut ulos illalla, miltä kuulostaa?

Jeff kysyi Amyltä silmät lempeästi kiiluen ja Amy nyökkäsi heti onnissaan siitä, että hän pääsisi viettämään kaksistaan aikaa Jeffin seurassa.

"Lähdetään vaan, mutta sillä ehdolla että minä saan valita paikan. Viimeksi kun kävin sinun kanssasi ulkona jouduimme johonkin ihmeen hämybaariin enkä tahdo antaa sille mahdollisuutta enää uudelleen. Amy vitsaili ja Jeff naurahti huvittunut katse silmissään.

"Älä huoli Ames, olethan sinä minun paras ystäväni ja sitä paitsi koska autat minut yhteen unelmieni naisen kanssa, ansaitset vain kaikista parasta."  
Jeff vastasi Amylle pörröttäen tämän untuvaisia otsahiuksia leikkisästi ja vaikka Jeff ei sitä itse tiennytkään, niin hänen tuttavallinen käytöksensä ja sanansa saivat Amyn surulliseksi.  
Ei hän halunnut olla vain se pelkkä Amy, Jeffin paras ystävä joka auttaisi hänet yhteen Patrician kanssa – miehen omien sanojen mukaan tämän unelmien naisen, mutta miten kummassa Jeff saattoi olla niin sokea hänen suhteensa?  
Sitä Amy ei tiennyt mutta hän tiesi paremmin kuin hyvin, ettei Trishillä ollut mitään romanttisia tunteita Jeffiä kohtaan ja kaikki muutkin tiesivät että tuo vaaleahiuksinen Kanadalaisnainen oli jahdannut vain yhden miehen huomiota.  
Tämä mies oli Randy Orton, ei Jeff Hardy, eikä ikinä tulisi olemaan mutta Jeff ei itse sitä tuntunut tajuavan ja Amy tunsi suurta surua sekä Jeffin että myös itsensä puolesta sillä vaikutti hyvin vakaasti siltä, etteivät he kummatkaan voisi koskaan tavoittaa haluamaansa.


End file.
